This invention relates to bowling accessories, and more specifically to insert shims for use in the gripping holes of bowling balls to adjust the size of the hole.
Proper grip of a bowling ball is critical in accurately releasing the bowling ball during play. Many factors affect a person""s grip on a bowling ball, including hand and arm strength, level of expertise in bowling, finger hole spacing, finger hole size, and the conditions of one""s hand. If a person""s grip is not proper, the control of the bowling ball can be adversely affected. The kind of grip a bowler desires to use also can change during time, even within the same frame. The desired grip could be affected by the remaining pin layout, and the desire to use a different ball.
One factor in a bowler""s grip is the tightness of the finger holes. The finger holes typically receive the second and third fingers (middle and ring fingers, respectively). The finger holes often are lined by removable rubber inserts to make them more snug and to obtain a desired finger fit. However, the rubber inserts provide only a relatively gross adjustment of the fit, and since they are typically spongy they create a different fit given the particular force applied to the insert by the finger. The rubber inserts are typically tubular in shape and extend around the entire perimeter of the finger hole. These rubber inserts are not adjustable to respond to the physical change in size of the bowler""s fingers as play progresses (e.g. due to sweat, injury, dehydration, etc.), or to allow the finger fit to be fine-tuned by smaller adjustments.
Further, some bowlers do not use rubber inserts in their finger holes yet still need to be able to adjust the fit of their finger in the finger holes.
What is missing in the art is a device that allows the fit of the finger holes to be adjusted incrementally in small amounts to provide the desired custom fit to allow the bowler to maximize control of the bowling ball.
What is missing in the art is a self-adhering device that allows the fit of the finger holes to be adjusted incrementally in small amounts to provide the desired custom fit to allow the bowler to maximize control of the bowling ball.
The present invention provides a solution to the problems described above. The insert shim of the present invention is for use in adjusting the size of a finger hole in a bowling ball, the finger hole being formed by a substantially cylindrical wall, and having a closed bottom end and an open top end, and having a standard insert positioned therein. The shim is a semi-rigid member having first and second axes, the first axis being linear and the second axis being arcuate. When inserted in the finger hole between the cylindrical insert and the cylindrical wall, the shim bends to substantially conform to the cylindrical wall of the finger hole.
In further detail, the insert shim extends around approximately the entire perimeter of the finger hole. The insert shim could also extend around approximately one-half of the perimeter of the finger hole. The insert shim could also extend around approximately one quarter of the perimeter of the finger hole. The insert shim could also extend around between one-half and the full perimeter of the finger hole. The insert shim could also extend around between one-quarter and one-half the perimeter of the finger hole. The insert shim could also extend around less than one quarter of the finger hole.
Additionally, the insert shim is resiliently biased and can have a first curvature when not inserted into the finger hole and a second curvature when inserted into the finger hole. The insert shim can also be conformable and can have a first curvature permanently converted to a second curvature when inserted in the finger hole.
Additionally, the insert shim can engage the cylindrical wall of the finger hole along its entire second axis.
Additionally, more than one insert shim can be used. For instance, the insert shim system can include a first shim being linear in a height dimension and curved in a width dimension, a second shim being linear in a height dimension and curved in a width dimension, and the first and second shims being positioned in the finger hole between the standard insert and the cylindrical wall.
Additionally, the first and second shims can be in engagement with one another. The insert shims can be aligned along their widths with one another. The insert shims can be aligned along their lengths with one another.
Additionally, the first shim can be longer than the second shim, with the first shim positioned in engagement with the cylindrical wall, and the second shim positioned between the first shim and the standard insert.
In addition to the characteristics described above, the shim can be self-adhering to the walls of the finger holes. The back surface or wall-facing surface can contain an adhesive or can be comprised of a material or materials that exhibit adhesive-like qualities and adhere to the cylindrical wall of the finger hole. A self-adhering shim can be particularly useful where the finger hole does not include a standard insert. However, the self-adhering shim could also be used in finger holes that include standard inserts.
The foregoing and other features, utilities and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following more particular description of a preferred embodiment of the invention as illustrated in the accompanying drawings.